Various conventional techniques exist for the generation of 3D visual effects. For example, some conventional systems utilize stereoscopic 3D technology, according to which two different images presented to the left and right eyes of a viewer differ from each other in a particular manner such that the viewer's brain interprets the visual information as a single image comprising 3D elements. Any particular portion of 3D content, when displayed, may present 3D elements of various apparent depths, which may change in position and/or apparent depth at various rates. The comfort experienced by a viewer of such particular content may depend on the ability of that viewer's eyes to appropriately process the 3D elements exhibiting those various depths and rates of motion.
The ability of a given viewer's eyes to appropriately process 3D elements may depend on the vergence and accommodation characteristics of that viewer's eyes. Vergence denotes the ability of a viewer's eyes to adjust their orientation to a common point in space corresponding to a particular depth by rotating towards each other or away from each other. Accommodation denotes the ability of a viewer's eyes to adjust their focal length to that particular depth.